Intimate
by troublesomee
Summary: Something I found in my notes. Temari explains what being intimate is to her.


"How was coffee with Ino?" her husband came into the living room and got rid of his jacket, leaving it careless on the ground. Her eyebrows quirked up but she was shut up by him pressing his lips lazily against hers and crawling on the couch. Her lips curled up in a crooked smile and her slender fingers removed his hairband making his long hair spread over her lap, where he had placed his head and closed the dark brown eyes.  
"It was ok. She talked a lot about her pregnancy." her fingers played with his strands and caressed his back with her other hand.  
Shikamaru's body relaxed against the touch of his wife, this was what he needed after a long day full of cleaning the Hokages mess. His voice was muffled by her skirt and he couldn't help to yawn after he mumbled _"Ino always talks too much."_.  
Temari chuckled silent but a small frown remained between her browns "She asked me a strange question, you know." her hands stayed still waiting for him to ask but all she got was an other yawn "She asked me when we got intimate the first time.".  
Her husband stiffened under her touch and grunted an displeased sound _"She also asks too much."_. Shifting to look into the teal eyes of his wife he murmured something about troublesome and waited her to continue but the Blonde seemed to be deep in thoughts.

 _ **"So what did you tell her?"**_ her eyes snapped back on his before tilting her head like she wasn't sure what to say "Um I said that's a strange question..". Feeling her lap vibrating from the laughter of her husband caused her nose to crinkle  
 _"What's so funny about it? I told her it was after I saved your ass from the flute bitch."_  
his mouth stopped laughing and went to hang open "Huh?".  
Temari shifted and crossed her arms, her brows still furrowed and her eyes closed in annoyance "I mean being intimate is so much more than fucking.  
A One Night Stand isn't really intimate don't you think?". A soft expression decorated her husbands face before he answered her question apologetic  
"Hm, yes but Sex is kind of intimate. I mean being naked is your most vulnerable state, don't you think." she nodded slowly but her arms still crossed  
"Yes but..I mean isn't it about more than that? I mean being emotional intimate is much more powerful than just exchanging body fluids."  
he smiled gentle and snuggled closer to her body "So that's what makes you moan so desperate, exchanging body fluid?".  
The smack which hit his head was expected and his response was only a crooked smile  
 _"So why did you say we were the first time intimate after you saved my ass."_ her face remained in an angry expression but her fingers were in his strands again _**"Forget it."**_. He sighed and embraced her waist gentle "Come on, I am sorry.". Sighing dramatically his wife kissed his head

 _"Fine. I think intimacy is more than just being naked, it is when you're vulnerable in so many ways before each other. Think back to this mission we were sitting in the hospital corridor and you cried, we hardly knew each other and still you trusted me enough to share this with me. And I shared a smile with you I'd only shared with my brothers. I noticed this after years, I'd never smiled at someone else than you three this smile, because it's a side of me I didn't wanted to see anybody else. Isn't that what's being intimate is about? Furthermore sharing the feeling of being so connected to somebody to bring a new person into this world and protect it. I think that's intimate and it's a shame everybody thinks about sex when it comes to "being intimate with each other" because it means so much more than groaning each others name after all."._

His eyes wandered up to meet hers, which were still slightly offended, but softened at his gentle expression "You are right." his features changed to a more sly ones "But you know for making children you need "to be intimate with each other".".  
The teal eyes of his wife rolled and another snort left her mouth  
"Why did I marry you again?" - "Because you love me?" cupping her face gentle he pulled her closer to lay a kiss on her lips  
"Yeah, sometimes I just can't remember that." her soft laughter infects him and their lips met again.


End file.
